Changing
by brighidsdaughter
Summary: Hermione has come back for her sixth year at Hogwarts but some people have changed, herself included. What happens when the life you knew is wrong? Rated M for safety and possible later chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and media associated with Harry Potter are property of J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Prologue**

I looked down at my book and flipped my hair over my shoulder. It had been getting in my way a lot more recently even though it had lost most of its frizzy texture and had mellowed out into smooth curls. I contemplated cutting it for about three seconds before deciding that I was just vain enough to hold my waist length locks over practicality.

Letting out a contented sigh I leaned back in my sun chair and adjusted my sunglasses. I was spending the last day of my summer holiday re-reading my text books for the upcoming year and trying to boost the slight tan I'd gotten whilst on holiday in Greece. I would be going back to Hogwarts for my sixth year tomorrow and I wanted to look my best. There would definitely be a few surprised faces on the Hogwarts Express when they saw what the ugly bookish duckling had turned into in a couple of months. I had most certainly become a swan.

Don't be mistaken I was still as studious as ever but over the summer I'd realised that I could still get amazing grades if I looked after my appearance and had a life outside of my books. I'd grown an inch or two and although I still dwarfed in comparison to Harry or Ron I wasn't a midget anymore. My body had lost the last of its puppy fat and had developed more curves in the right places. My skin tone was now a light coffee and cream colour which complemented my deep brown eyes and brunette hair which had grown considerably as well. All in all the improvements were small but had made a big difference.

I hadn't seen anyone from school over the holidays and secretly I was looking forward to seeing their reactions to the new me. What I wasn't looking forward to was seeing Ron. There had been some tension there last year but over the month and a half we'd spent apart the only feelings I had for him now were purely platonic, I just hoped the feeling was mutual.

I wondered how Harry was I'd sent him a letter near the beginning of the holidays and had yet to get a reply which worried me but I allowed myself to be content with the knowledge that if anything had happened to the famous Harry Potter it would be all over the Daily Prophet. Of course the rag was very complimentary about him now 'the chosen one' and 'our hero', as if they weren't calling him an attention seeking, lying, maniac less than half a year ago. Still it was to be expected from a ministry controlled publication, the hypocrites.

The sun began to sink in the sky colouring the world in a pinky-orange glow. Stretching like cat I made my way into the house to check my trunk one last time and put my text book back in before having dinner. As I entered my bedroom one of the pictures on my dressing table caught my eye. Harry, Ron and I stood under one of the huge trees by the side of the lake. In the background other students milled around, enjoying the sun and studying for exams. In the far right of the picture stood Malfoy and his two bodyguards; Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy in the picture alternated between sneering at Harry and Ron and staring at me. I've always wondered what he was thinking at the time, when he was looking at me. The expression on his face gives away nothing and his eyes guarded.

Shaking myself I got back to the task at hand of double checking my trunk. After ten minutes I'd ascertained that everything I needed was present and accounted for, just like it had been the other three times I'd checked today. I was really looking forward to the coming year at school, we'd completed OWL's so we would now be studying for NEWT's and hopefully the lessons would become more challenging. Harry and Ron both wanted to be aurors and I hoped that they'd gotten the OWL's they needed to carry on with the necessary subjects this year. As for me, I still wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do after I left Hogwarts. Most people expected me to become an auror too and keep the 'Golden Trio' together but I was pretty sure that evil wizard catching wasn't for me. Not that I didn't think it was a really important occupation but I wanted to make a difference in the world and there were other ways to do that like becoming a healer or doing research. I also wanted a job that challenged me mentally such as curse breaking.

With one last look towards the picture on my dressing table I left the room and made my way down stairs to have dinner with my parents. Both of them had been in high spirits this summer because I'd been with them for the whole six weeks instead of spending the last two with the Weasley's not that they hadn't invited me but all things considered I didn't want to see Ron so soon. I really didn't want to have the awkward conversation I knew we would have to have until I absolutely had to.

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face dreaming of red trains and castles. I didn't yet realise that this year would be the oddest of them all.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and media associated with Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 1**

The station was packed the same as it was every other year. I hurried with my parents towards platforms nine and ten, checking my watch and biting my lip nervously. There had been a bit of trouble coaxing Crookshanks into his travel basket this morning and consequently we were running a little late. The train left promptly at eleven and it was now five minutes to. As the barrier between the two platforms came into view I breathed a sigh of relief, we were going to make it.

I stepped on to the train with precisely ten seconds to spare after a somewhat hurried goodbye to Mum and Dad. There was no point in going to find the others now, after all I'd only have to leave them straight away to go to the prefects carriage, so I started towards the front of the train. Lots of people were still out in the corridors; looking for carriages or, if they had a carriage, looking for their friends. Struggling through the masses is perhaps the worst part of the train journey to Hogwarts in my mind, I'm not terribly good with crowds.

Finally I arrived at the prefect carriage and slipped in quietly, hoping that after the time it took to get here I wasn't too late. Another sigh of relief escaped me upon seeing that the only people who had managed to get here before me was a Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw prefects. I took a seat near the window and turned to the passing countryside to wait for the rest of the prefects. By the time all but the Slytherin prefects, who were typically late, had arrived I had entered an almost trance like state, completely unaware of the real world surrounding me. That was soon put to an end by one Ronald Weasley. Awareness returned with my name being screamed into my ear.

"Hi Mione!" Urgh, I hated that stupid nickname. I love my name and don't see why it was necessary for people to shorten it or make unimaginative nicknames out of it.

Apparently Ron didn't notice my annoyance however because he just kept grinning at me like an idiot.

"Good morning Ronald," if he wasn't going to respect my choice in names I wasn't going to respect his. It was safe to say I was not in a good mood.

"How was your holiday? Why didn't you come over? We invited you." Yet more typical Ron behaviour, of course it wouldn't cross his mind that I had other plans and wasn't waiting with baited breath for a letter from him. He was such a pig.

"My holiday was fine, I spent two weeks in Greece with my parents." I didn't ask him how his holiday went knowing he would tell me whether I asked or not and I wasn't in the mood to waste my breath.

As Ron launched into an in depth description of every single Quidditch match the Chudley Cannons had played this summer and the new keeper moves he'd been practising I tuned out. The sliding door being slammed open brought me back this time.

Draco Malfoy and his lackeys making their typical moronic entrance. I was surprised that they had been allowed to continue in their positions as prefects after all the stuff they'd done as the inquisitorial squad last year. Malfoy swaggered over to one of the empty seats and dropped down into it with all the arrogance of a muggle rockstar. In fact that's probably how he saw himself, minus the muggle part that is. I couldn't deny that he did look good, really good but there was definitely more to life than looks. Despite this my eyes just seemed to be drawn back to him every so often, he had definitely toned up over the summer and the five pounds of gel missing from his hair didn't hurt either.

As the new head girl began to talk about prefect duties and rotas for this year I began to concentrate. At the same time I couldn't help but notice that the straying eyes were mutual and Malfoy seemed to be taking a greater than usual interest in me too. I couldn't help the smug feeling that welled up inside of me, thank you epiphany. I knew that I looked good and my supposed worst enemy noticing this only reaffirmed my belief.

"So Mione, me and Harry were thinking…", Harry and I, I mentally corrected as Ron began to waffle annoyingly in my ear about some inane idea for a prank on the Slytherins. To be perfectly honest I really could careless about these stupid house rivalries. Its not like they do anyone any good, whats going to happen when schools over and we have to go out and work in the real world. Are they not going to work with people who were put in the other houses, isn't it better to start forming some acquaintances now rather than later.

I hissed at Ron to shut up, honestly that boy could talk for England and chooses the most inappropriate moments to do too. Such as whilst she was trying to listen to the Head Girl or whilst he had a mouthful of food, disgusting. Still it couldn't be helped, I gave up trying to teach the imbecile manners in fourth year. Glancing slyly across the compartment I noticed that Malfoy was at least pretending to pay attention. I couldn't tell whether he was actually listening or not but at least he had the courtesy to look the part.

Thinking about it now, if Malfoy wasn't such as snob and didn't hate me just because I had two muggles for parents, I think we would get on quite well. After all he did have the second highest marks in the year after me so he's got to be intelligent and he at least values manners. Plus I had seen him in the Library more than twice a year and that straight away made us more compatible than me and Ron.

I shook my head. Yes, we could perhaps be friends if the blood prejudices didn't exist but unfortunately they did so it wasn't muchh use to dwell on it. I was also starting to sound rather too much like a giggling, thirteen year old with a crush for my liking. Even if I did have the weirdest urge to run my fingers through his soft looking hair.

The meeting didn't last too long and everyone started to leave the prefects carriage to find their other friends. Ron was impatient to go and find Harry but I wanted to talk to the Head Girl about a Tutoring program I'd come up with over the holidays so I stayed behind. The new Head Girl Lucinda Rastim and I had become somewhat friends last year. She was a Ravenclaw and we had found ourselves reading similar books and debating over them in the library upon occasion. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Malfoy didn't seem to be making any move to leave and figured he was probably enjoying his time away from Pansy Parkinson. It was a common sight to see the poor girl chasing him all over the school or clinging onto his arm. In that moment I felt quite sorry for him, due to his blood prejudices he'd probably end up married to her for no other reason than she was a rich, pureblood like him.

It didn't take much to get Lucinda to agree to my tutoring scheme so we both said goodbye and she left to find the new Head Boy who was coincidently her boyfriend. I just wasn't quite ready to go back to Ron's incessant chatter so I sat down to relax for a bit. I had completely forgotten about the other inhabitant of the carriage.

"Hey Granger", I started at the sound of my name, finally remembering who else was here.

"What is it Malfoy?" I decided to be civil until Malfoy gave me a reason to be otherwise. After all he hadn't been rude to me, yet.

"I…I was just wondering why you hadn't run off to Pothead and Weasel yet." So much for not being rude but it seemed like that wasn't what he really wanted to ask me.

"If you must know Malfoy, I wanted a bit of peace and quiet and Ron's not good at reading peoples needs and emotions at the best of times." Why was I telling him the truth, more importantly why was I telling him things that were wrong with Ron, he'd thought of enough of those on his own.

"Trouble in paradise, Granger?" This was the weirdest conversation ever, Malfoy and I were being some what civil to each other and he was in essence asking about my problems.

"Not really."

"Yeah, it sounds like it."

"Really, we're fine. Ron's n idiot but what else is new"

"So why date him then Granger. Afraid no one else would?" What, me, dating, Ron!

"What are you going on about Malfoy, Ron and I have never dated and will never date. At least not while he still has the emotional range of a teaspoon!" Yep, definitely the weirdest conversation ever.

To my utter shock Malfoy burst out laughing, not an evil cackle or a small snort but full on gut aching laughter. I just sat there with my mouth wide open, doing a very accurate impression of a fish. He was still laughing. I was getting a bit worried actually, was there something wrong with him. Ladies and Gentlemen, Malfoy had finally cracked.

"Th-the emotional r-range of a a teasp-spoon. Merlin Granger you've got Weasel pinned in one." What on earth?

"Malfoy is something wrong. First we have an almost civil conversation and now your laughing at something I said. You Know me, the person you've hated for the last five years." I just stare at him, what is going on?

Malfoy suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious expression.

"I don't hate you Hermione."

With that he got up and left the carriage. That was possibly the weirdest thing to ever happen to me, incuding getting my Hogwarts letter. It was also the first time he'd ever used my first name. I was shocked to say the least.

After a few minutes I let a smile drift across my face. Yes, without all the blood prejudices we could definitely end up friends. With the same smile on my face I finally exited the carriage myself and I didn't stop smiling until we reached Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and media associated with Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 2**

Being back at Hogwarts after the summer holiday always felt to me like coming home and I suppose it was. For the past five years I had spent more time in the ancient castle with its moving stairways and hidden rooms than I had anywhere else in the world. On top of this was the fact that my family and I hadn't really spent much time together and with them being muggle my magic always seemed to drive a bit of a rift between us. I mean I loved my parents but they just could understand the life I lead.

The Sorting had gone ahead this year with out too much trouble. Although there was some discord at the announcement that Professor Snape was to take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Honestly I don't see what the problem is, for all his faults and terrible personality, the man was a decent teacher. The Slytherins seemed happy at the news. Speaking of Slytherins I still didn't know what to think about my meeting with their so called Prince in the Prefects carriage.

I looked over to their table. Malfoy was talking to a tall dark skinned boy, Blaize Zabini I think his name was. I was surprised, Zabini was fairly decent as far as Slytherins go. If he had any prejudices he didn't advertise them to the public like certain students did. After a moment I realised I was staring at them so turned around to join Harry and Ron's conversation. Not before seeing Malfoy look up at me I might add.

"What were you saying?" The boys looked at me weirdly.

"We were just talking about our chances in the quidditch cup this year Mione."

"Ron I really wish you would stop calling me by that annoying nickname. My name is Hermione. Her- mi- on- e."

"Geez what's wrong with you? I happen to think it's a cute nickname and I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me," I muttered under my breath, but apparently I wasn't quiet enough.

"You know what I'm sick of you Hermione, you always act like your so much better than us and we should listen to your every word because your just perfect."

I really wasn't in the mood for an argument with Ron but I knew he wouldn't let it go. I should've just kept quiet.

"Well Ronald maybe if you talked about something other than quidditch every once in a while people would put more stock by what you say."

"Oh so now your speaking for everyone. Wow Mione you just keep bigger don't you."

"Don't call me that! I'm not the only who gets annoyed with your lack of conversational skills. It's like that bloody sport is the only thing you know anything about. Here's a novel idea why don't you read a book every once in a while and maybe you'd have something else to talk about."

"Not everyone wants to be a boring little bookworm MIONE. Just because you can't even get on broom, let alone play quidditch."

Harry seemed to have had enough of our argument because he stuffed a chicken leg in Ron's mouth and asked me what book I was currently reading. I felt sorry for Harry sometimes. Ron and I fought a lot, we were like rubber and glue and Harry was always somehow caught in the middle. It wasn't that I didn't like Ron, he was my friend of course but… well we just weren't very good at conversing. We didn't really have any joint interests. If it weren't for Harry I probably wouldn't be friends with Ron, we were just too different.

The feast came to an end and everyone got up to go to their dorms. As per usual there was no order to the people exiting the hall, everyone just tried to push their way out. After finally getting out of the hall I tripped over a small second year obviously trying to catch up with their friends. I groaned as I lay on the floor. Typically none of the other Gryffindors tried to help me up, they just wanted to get to bed.

I felt strong, masculine hands wrap around my arms and hoist me up to my feet. The hand brushed the dirt of my robes before spinning me round to face my helper. To my surprise I came face to face with Draco Malfoy for the second time today.

"You OK granger?"

"Yes, thank you." It never hurts to be polite.

"You should be more careful and watch where your going." He was smirking at me but it had a friendly undertone to it.

"Definitely, after all its not like you can pick me up every time I fall is it." I was grinning at him. What was I doing? Was I flirting with Draco Malfoy?

"Maybe not, but we wouldn't want you falling over all the time to test that theory. Your thoroughness might exhaust me." That settles it, I was mad. There was no way that Draco Malfoy just made a blatant innuendo to me, a muggle born, was there?

"I don't know, I reckon you could keep up." I'm really not sure which of us was more surprised at that comment. Draco's smirk widened. Wait, Draco? What?

"Well if you think you can handle all the bumps your welcome to try." He moved closer and bent down to my ear.

"Goodnight Hermione" It was barely a whisper, his breath tickled my neck and made me squirm. He seemed pleased by this. I looked up at him.

"Goodnight…Draco" I practically purred his name, I really couldn't tell you why. He seemed to like it at any rate. With one last rather intense look he left towards the dungeons. I watched him go trying to process what had just happened.

That night in bed I couldn't sleep. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who had changed over the summer and this change wasn't just cosmetic either. One thing seemed very clear Draco Malfoy was not the same boy he was two months ago. Something had obviously changed him and I was determined to find out what that was.

My feelings were beginning to confuse me. I felt drawn to him, it was odd, even if Draco had changed, my feelings for him shouldn't have changed this quickly. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with him? Honestly I was starting to feel a bit scared. I was feeling a change within myself, it wasn't just how I felt about Draco, it was like I could feel something buried deep within me awakening. Something that was part of my being and yet separate. It was scaring me and it was starting to manifest itself. I could feel it as I lay here on my bed starting to mix with my magic.

What was it and what should I do about it? These were the two questions that crossed my mind. I needed someone to talk to. Who could I trust, who would understand? Harry and Ron would never talk to me again if I so much as mentioned feelings for Malfoy, even as a joke. My parents were muggles and would have the foggiest clue what could be mixing with my magic. I didn't really have any other close friends and I got the feeling that this wasn't something I should go talking to anyone about. Things that mixed with magic weren't always good.

No, I would do what I always did. I would go to the Library. If I didn't find anything there then I would think about talking to someone. So with that temporarily sorted I put my mind to getting some sleep. Hopefully things would make more sense in the morning after a good nights rest.

As I slept I dreamt of strange and beautiful creatures and a certain blonde. It was one of the most peaceful nights of sleep I'd had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and media associated with Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 3**

I got out of the bed the next day feeling far more at peace with the world than I'd gone to bed. I had a goal and a starting point and nothing and nobody would stop me finding out what I needed too. Research was my speciality and I knew the Library like the back of my hand. I was confident that by the time curfew came tonight I would be well on my way to understanding the sudden changes within me. In fact I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to release that something out of the norm was going on.

I felt embarrassed to admit that I hadn't realised that there was something different about my magic until last night, and I call myself a witch. Still, I suppose it's only to be expected after all I wasn't able to use any magic outside of school yet and I hadn't been at school for six weeks. Nevermind though, I had recognised it now and that was the important thing. I was also kind of curious to see if whatever it was that was happening to my magic affected my spell work at all. I guess I would see in lessons this morning.

I made my way down to breakfast in the great hall and received my new timetable from Professor McGonagall. All my OWLS had been Outstanding but DADA which was an Exceeds Expectation. I had decided to take most of my OWL subjects onto NEWT level. I wanted to be as qualified as possible, it would be horrifying if I decided on a career only to find that I wasn't able to pursue it because I taken Ancient Runes rather than Arithmancy. Due to this I didn't have as many free periods as the others in my year. This lack of free periods would make my research harder but it was an obstacle which I could overcome.

I finished my breakfast and started off to my first lesson of the day, Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was my favourite teacher, she was firm but fair. Transfiguration itself was, in my opinion, was one of the most interesting branches of magic.

I was one of the first students in the classroom of course. What surprised me was the other student currently inside the classroom. Although by this point it really shouldn't, we seemed to keep meeting recently. Malfoy was lounging in one of the seats at the back of the classroom. His feet on the desk and his hands behind his head.

I really couldn't say what possessed me to do it. It was like something just took over me. I sauntered over to malfoy who had his eyes closed and stood behind him. Placing my hands gently over his eyes I bent down till my mouth was by his left ear and whispered

"Guess who," I blew on his ear and he shivered.

Malfoy brought his hand up to mine and grabbed it softly but firmly. He drew them down to his lips and pressed my palm to them, not kissing it, just touching. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. He drew me round to his side and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were pools of molten steel. The atmosphere between us was electric and tense. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Hey you," he said quietly. A small grin began to form on his face. "Fallen over yet?"

"Not yet," I smiled. "You still sure your up to it."

"I'm always up for it for you." That innuendo was obvious. I was so confused.

Just then the classroom door opened and we left go of each others hands. A hufflepuff entered the room and I couldn't help but feel annoyed with him for interrupting our moment. Even though I had no business having moments with Draco, I mean Malfoy. With one last shared look I went to take my seat at the front of the classroom and waited for the lesson to begin.

The whole time I could feel his heated gaze on my back. I really needed to get to the Library, I was more convinced than ever that whatever was happening between Malfoy was related to the change in my magic. I needed to know what was going on. There was a good chance that Malfoy would know what was going on but things were weird enough without me asking him for advice as well. I would put that idea aside in case I got really desperate.

I couldn't concentrate through the lesson and at best only retained half of what Professor McGonagall was saying, damn Malfoy and his staring. I didn't have time to spend going over what I should've learned in class today. Oh well, if Ron expected to 'borrow' my notes for this class he could think again.

The rest of the days lesson dragged by incredibly slowly. It was first day back and many of the teachers minus Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape spent the time outlining the course and how the next two years would progress. I really wanted to get to the Library so I could find out what was wrong with me.

Eventually lunchtime came and I had a free period straight after so I decided to grab a quick sandwich from the great hall before heading off to the Library. Once there I began my search with books on magic in its purest form and mixing magic. The first hour of my search seemed fruitless. It was only once I tried the restricted section that I had even the smallest bit of luck.

These books were not much more helpful. There was very little mentioned about changing or mixing magic and what was mentioned all pointed to some very dark potions and spells. I was pretty sure that I wasn't being effected by either of these the changes seemed to be coming from inside, I was almost sure that the trigger was something internal. It felt strange but at the same time natural, like it was supposed to happen.

So my first trip to the Library on the subject wasn't the most successful. However, I was now sure of one thing, this was not a normal change. If this had had something to do with my magic maturing or some such cause there would surely be more materials on it and the teachers would have probably mentioned something about it by now if it was something that every went through. This was definitely abnormal.

I went to my last lesson of the day with a heavy heart. Whether this change was good or bad I didn't know but if it wasn't normal and I wasn't being effected by an outside source then the natural conclusion was that I wasn't well, natural. It was so unfair, I couldn't fit in anywhere. As a child I hadn't been popular weird things happened around me, magic, and the normal kids didn't like me because of it. Then when I got my letter and came to Hogwarts I felt out of place due to the fact that I knew nothing about the wizarding world. Most of the students here came from half blood or pure blood backgrounds where they were brought up with the idea of magic. Before getting my Hogwarts letter, magic only existed for me within fairytales.

Not only was I woefully uninformed but there were these pure blood students who wanted to alienate me because of my parentage. It confused me, why should I be ashamed of my parents and why should I be punished for something I couldn't help? Then there was the fact I preferred a book to a conversation and was a bit of a perfectionist. It's like people fear knowledge.

Now of course I had a new reason for not fitting in. It might not be a completely bad thing though, when I think about some of the changes. Malfoy's new attitude being one of them. It was nice to have civil, joking conversations with him and not have to worry about being called a Mudblood.

Ancient Ruins was one of my favourite lessons and I managed to put my current predicament out of my head for a while. The lesson was pretty interesting and I was seriously beginning to consider a career in something like Curse breaking where I could put skills like this into use. When the lesson finished I raced out of the classroom to the Library for a while before dinner.

I persisted in my search for books on changing magic and still didn't find anything. It was possible that I was searching in completely the wrong direction. Maybe the change in my magic wasn't so much the end result as a side effect of something else entirely. If it was an internal change with no outside stimulus then perhaps it was genetic.

I came to a dead end at this point. What sort of genetic change could I possibly be undergoing. Both of my parents were muggles I had not one drop of magical blood in my veins. On the other hand I was a which so perhaps it wasn't an inherent genetic change as a mutation. The thought of mutating was a particularly pleasing one. The more I thought about it the more confusing it seemed.

Deciding to take a different root to my research, I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to make a list of all the changes I had been experiencing:

_Small changes in appearance_

_Change in magic_

_A feeling of something awakening within me_

_A new attraction to Malfoy_

The list at the minute was quite small and the only one that really worried me was the change in magic. I wondered whether this change would effect my spells. Taking my wand I started by casting a simple levitation charm on a book. The magic came a bit easier and was a little more powerful than usual but all in all not that much different. I wondered whether a more comple spell might be more effected. Thinking hard I decided to try a patronus charm. The patronus charm when preformed correctly also showed magic as a physical form, it may show more of a change.

I closed my eyes to focus on my usual happy memory of Harry, Ron and I after retrieving the Philosophers Stone but for some reason it wouldn't come. In its place came the memory of Draco and I on the Transfiguration classroom. A powerful patronus burst from the tip of my wand but its form was not the usual form of an otter, or rather it was but it was something else as well. It seemed to be alternating between two forms the otter and something I couldn't make out as of yet.

Releasing the charm, I looked down at my watch to see that it was only five minutes till dinner. I needed to see Harry and Ron. I hadn't spoken to them all day and I wasn't ready to tell them about whatever was happening without knowing more about it, so I didn't want them to get suspicious. If they thought something was wrong I'd never hear the end of it. It was nice that they cared but honestly sometimes being a part of their trio was stifling. Although sometimes it felt like I wasn't really a part of it at all, meerly watching the two of them from the outside. I helped them with their homework and helped Harry with his various Voldemort problems but did they see me as a friend or just someone useful. I really didn't suit teenage angst.

I shook myself out of my stupor and went to meet the boys. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think about my meeting with Malfoy after dinner the night before and wonder whether there would be a repeat tonight.

AN: Hey this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so it would be really useful if you could review and tell me whether you like it and any constructive criticism you have. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and associated media of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 4**

I was beginning to really wish that I hadn't come down to dinner at all and had just stayed up in the Library. The minute I met the boys in the Hall, Ron started to hound me about where I had been all day and why they hadn't seen me. Honestly, he isn't my keeper. Harry tried to stop Ron's rant by starting a conversation about Quidditch but Ron was like a dog with a bone, he just would not leave it alone. I eventually just phased out and ignored him.

Glancing over at the Slytherin table I noticed Malfoy looking at me. Without thinking I smiled at him and was surprised when I got a smile back. It wasn't a large one but then again Malfoy never really struck me as someone with a large smile. It was there though, plain as day. I wondered what had changed for him. My so called dirty blood didn't seem to bother him anymore and I wondered what could have caused such a huge change in perspective.

"Hermione…Mione, are you even listening to me?" Ron was screaming in my ear.

"What is it Ron?"

"I was _trying _to tell you about a new product Fred and George created, it really cool. What it d…" I switched off. It wasn't that I didn't think the things Fred and George made were amazing. They were, the twins were amazingly intelligent when they put their minds to it but I really didn't have the mental energy to listen to Ron go on and on about their newest work.

"Hey Hermione?" It was Harry this time.

"Hmm?"

"Why is Malfoy staring at you?"

I turned to look at the Slytherin table where I knew Malfoy was sitting and he was indeed looking at me. His stare sent a pleasant shiver up my spine. I turned back to look at Harry and Ron. Harry looked perplexed whilst Ron was steadily turning the colour of beetroot. Sensing Ron was about to explode, I tried to distract him. It honestly wasn't that hard to do.

"So… Ron are you going to try out for the Quidditch Team this year?" Typical Ron, at the mention of Quidditch he forgets everything else. Unfortunately this means I have to sit through him talk about it for the next hour. It was worth it however, Ron is never more impossible to deal with than when he gets into a rant about Malfoy.

The rest of dinner past peacefully if not pleasantly. Ron managed to keep up a one man conversation throughout the meal, whilst eating at the same time, about his upcoming Quidditch try out. I went back to thinking about my current predicament. Every so often I would glance up at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy still staring at me. I knew that his constant staring probably should have made me uncomfortable but instead I just felt flattered and cared for. Every time I looked up at him he would catch my eyes, as if to make sure I knew that he saw me watching. It was quite sensual actually.

I left the table before either Harry or Ron, wanting to get to the Library quickly. I made an excuse to them about getting a head start on homework. After knowing me for five years neither of them argued. The thought of possibly meeting Malfoy alone also made its way to the forefront of my mind when I spotted him getting up from his table also. I headed towards the Library.

I could feel Malfoy's presence behind me. It sent shivers down my spine in a good way. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling this way towards Malfoy? Yes, he was good looking and he had been, well, more than civil recently. Other than that, I didn't really know anything about him as a person. I guess I could just be attracted to his looks but it felt like more than that. He was getting closer now. His longer legs making much longer strides than my own.

In a spur of the moment decision I decided to just turn around and face him. He had been following me for too long for us to just be going the same way. He didn't seem surprised when I spun to look at him.

"Was there something you wanted, malfoy?" He smirked at me.

"Just making sure you don't fall without me there to pick you up." That sent a thrill straight through me.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, I'm only going to the Library."

"what a coincidence. That's just where I was headed to." Somehow I didn't quite believe him but I didn't want to say goodbye either so I went along with it.

"Well as your so concerned for my health, do you want to escort me there then?" There was a teasing note in my voice I couldn't remember ever hearing before.

"Sure, that way you can be swept off your feet all you like." Ok, so we were definitely flirting. I decided to just go with it.

"Well if you're here I just might be."

Malfoy didn't say anything to that, his smirk just got bigger. He proffered his arm and I slipped mine around it and allowed him to lead us in the direction of the Library. The smirk stayed on his face.

"What exactly is it your going to the Library for?" This was unusual, most people didn't ask me questions like this, probably afraid they would get a lecture in return.

"I just wanted to find some answers to a couple of issues I've recently had." I kept the answer nice and vague, giving him and me an out to a conversation that would be potentially awkward. Malfoy didn't take the bait.

"what sort of issues might those be?" He said it in a teasing tone but he looked quite serious as if he really cared about any problems I might have.

"Nothing to serious I think, my magic's just felt a bit odd recently." I hoped he'd leave it at that but his face turned quite serious.

"Changes in your magic are rarely not serious." He just wouldn't leave it alone.

"I don't think this is anything bad. I've checked through some books in the Library already and nothing I found seems to really match up with the way this feels. Some of the books talked about dark spells and potions but this feels internal, like something inside me is awakening."

I blushed. I really didn't mean to tell him all of this. Still, it was possible he might know something about it. Maybe he could tell me what was going on. He gave me a searching stare before looking straight ahead.

"Sounds like you might be looking in the wrong section of the Library. If the change isn't being caused by a spell or potion, it is most probably something to do with you. I'm not sure if you'll even find the answer in the Library. If you want to continue your search, I'll help you."

That was surprising. It was disappointing that he didn't know anything though. Even so I didn't expect him to offer his help. I looked up, he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Thank you, I would really appreciate your help. I didn't know who to talk to about this. Most people either wouldn't understand what I was going on about or they would think I was some sort of dark witch."

Once we reached the Library we split up to cover more books. Malfoy actually helped when he said he would unlike Harry or Ron who would've gotten bored and given up after the first five minutes of looking. My end of the search didn't turn up anything new so after a couple of hours I went to find Malfoy. He sat in one of the comfy armchairs surrounded by books, most of which looked like they were out of the restricted section. He seemed absorbed in the task of looking through them and I felt a bit bad about disturbing him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and lent over to see what he was reading. He turned his head to see me and I became aware of how close we were to each other. His lips were a few small inches away from mine, the space would be so easy to close.

I looked up at his eyes and found them directed at my own lips. Our heads seemed to get closer without either of us moving. Two inches away, then one. Our lips touched gently, the kiss was barely there. He pressed a little harder. It was a sweet kiss but passionate. It was a perfect first kiss.

We seemed to both come to our senses at the same time. He drew back. There was a minute of silence between us as we shook ourselves out of our respective stupors. Then it hit me, I, Hermione Granger had just kissed Draco Malfoy. His cheeks were faintly pink.

"So…um did you find anything?" I really wanted the awkward moment to be over.

"Oh…um no, not really, sorry." He seemed disappointed that he wasn't able to help me.

We carried on searching together for a little while longer. Neither of us really talking after the kiss. Eventually we decided it was time to call it a night. We stood awkwardly outside the Library, just looking at each other.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for helping me search."

"Draco."

"What?"

"Call me Draco."

"Oh…OK."

There was more silence after that. It was Draco who made the first move. Bending down he kissed me once more. This kiss was quite different from the first; harder, less sweet and longer. I'm not sure how long we stood there but it was a while. When we did separate I couldn't keep the smile off my face and neither could he.

"On that extremely good note I think we should probably say goodnight… Draco."

"OK I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione."

As I started to walk away I felt Draco's hand on my arm. He spun me round and looked at me with an odd glint in his eye.

"Hermione… I think you should write to the ministry and get them to send you a copy of your birth certificate."

"Why would the Ministry have a copy of my birth certificate? I wasn't born to a magical family and so my birth would've been registered with the muggle authorities."

"The Ministry keep copies of all important documents pertaining to witches and wizards, including muggle borns. Just do it, you might be surprised at what you find."

"But why?"

"Just try it."

With that Draco turned and walked away. I was left staring at his back and wondering what he could mean. For some reason though, I found myself already composing the letter to the Ministry in my head. I had officially gone mad. I wondered how much sleep I would get tonight with the letter and Draco's kisses weighing on my mind.

AN: Thank you very much to those who have reviewed my story so far. Please keep letting me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and associated media of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros

**Chapter 5**

My sleep that night was restless. I eventually gave up on getting a good nights sleep early in the morning. Instead of hunting the ever elusive rest that I craved, I decided to do something productive with my time and write a letter to the ministry. I still didn't quite know why I was doing this or what Draco thought I would get out of it. I knew who my parents were and when and where I was born, so what could I possibly hope to gain from looking at it.

So at seven in the morning I found myself standing, bleary eyed in the Owlery, trying to coax a barn owl to come down from the rafters to take the stupid letter to the Ministry. I could easily believe at this point in time that everything nice or civil Draco had said or done was an elaborate plot to deprive me of the necessary sleep to survive. That was it, he was really a Death Eater caarrying out Voldemorts cunning plan to ingeniously kill off all of Harry's allies through causes that would not hold up in a court of law.

After several minutes of intense annoyance, I managed to get the owl down and attach the letter to it's leg. Shaking all crazy thoughts of Voldemort's plans for world domination out of my head, I went down to the Great Hall. I needed a strong black coffee or a very sweet pumpkin juice. Caffeine or sugar, it didn't matter I just needed something to keep me awake. I would be having strong words with one Draco Malfoy about filling peoples brains with cryptic messages next time I saw him.

After a good breakfast and two cups of coffee, I felt more alive and able to think rationally. It was still very early so few people were in the Great Hall. I was at a loss for what to do, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't find anything new in the Library about my magic and without another starting point or clue as to where to look there was little I could do. My attention was captured by a certain blonde Slytherin sauntering into the Hall. Judging by the slight bounce in his step, he had obviously not had the same trouble sleeping as I had.

I wanted to go over and ask him what he expected me to gain from a copy of my birth certificate but I didn't know whether our new relationship extended to being seen together in public. Yet another thing I would like to ask him. I watched as he sat down at the table for breakfast. He turned his head to the Gryffindor table, almost as if he knew I was looking. Our eyes met and he winked at me. Well, that was reassuring, he didn't seem to have had a sudden change of heart.

I wanted to talk to him, kiss him, again. Merlin, this was all so odd. If Harry and Ron ever found out about this they would never speak to me again. Though in Ron's case that might be a blessing.

I didn't realise just how long I had been in my own little world because the next time I became aware of what was going on was when Harry dropped into the seat next to me. Ron followed just behind him and sat on my other side. After thinking about how I was in essence betraying them, this seating plan made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Ron yawned widely.

"Mornin' Mione." I really felt like hitting him sometimes.

"Morning Harry. Ronald my name is Hermione."

"Just let it go will you. What's wrong with the nickname?"

"I happen to like my name, Ronald. I don't want you mutilating it like that."

Ron just scoffed. He was obviously still too tired and hungry to argue. I was extremely grateful for that. One more argument with him and I may end up in front of the Wizengamot, I swear. Deciding that leaving would be the best course of action, I got up from the table.

The problem with leaving the Great Hall, was that I now had to find somewhere to go. Even though I knew it would be fruitless, I went to the Library to continue my search on changing magic. At least that was until Malfoy caught up with me.

"The Weasel annoying you again?" Observant.

"Ron and me have a relationship of mutual annoyance."

"Why spend so much time with someone who annoys you so much?"

"Because he's Harry's best friend as well."

"Well, personally, I think you could do much better than those two?"

"Oh yeah, like who?"

He stopped us both then, grabbing my arm and spinning me on the spot. He stared deep into my eyes as if he were searching for the secrets of the universe within them.

"You could do better." He said this so quietly I barely picked it up. Suddenly I felt outraged. Malfoy didn't really know Harry or Ron from Adam and yet here he was questioning my choice in friends.

"Well, I'm sorry my choice of friends is so poor your Highness." Sarcasm was an excellent tool for getting your point across. He looked shocked.

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione." I turned away, not willing to let him see the effect his use of my first name had on me. He tried to grab my arm.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that." He seemed to search around for something to help him. I wasn't going to give him anything.

"It's just- your amazing Hermione, you help them so much and, well, what have they ever done for you?" That hit home. After all wasn't that exactly what I was thinking just a couple of days ago. On the other hand I was sure that if I ever needed help they would be the first to give it to me.

But would they? Something spoke from deep within me. They didn't even pick up that something had been bothering me these past few days. They never tried to engage me in a conversation I would find interesting or be able to properly contribute to. If I was honest, they didn't really do much for me and our relationship did seem a little one sided. I was embarrassed that Draco had managed to pick up on this. I didn't want to admit that he was right about this. I sighed.

"OK. Let's just agree to disagree on this particular point. I really don't have the strength to fight." Ron had already filled up my quota for the week.

Draco seemed quite happy that he was no longer in trouble and quickly agreed to compromise. We continued on to the Library together in silence. I was quite proud of how maturely we had managed to solve our dispute, without raising our voices. I had to admit that if Draco had been Ron we would still be screaming at each other by now.

The time we spent in the Library together was pleasant. There was never any need between us to make conversation for the sake of conversation. Both of us seemed to value the peaceful silences as much as the occasional jokes we'd shared. Neither of us mentioned last nights kisses and I began to grow afraid that he regretted them. I had to keep reminding myself that it might just be that he was feeling insecure too.

As expected our search turned up nothing new but I just couldn't bring myself to feel that the day had been wasted. I had enjoyed spending time with Draco. That was a sentence I never thought I would find myself thinking but it was true. I knew we would have to part ways for lunch soon and that thought saddened me. I also didn't want to go without knowing where I stood in terms of our kiss. I also wanted to know what he felt about us being civil to each other in public. I was confused and I wanted answers.

"Draco?" He looked up from a book.

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to be civil to each other in public now?"

He gave me a long and searching stare. A vaguely hurt expression crossed his face and I wondered what it was that made him sad.

"I was under the impression that we were a little bit more than civil, but if that's all you want I understand."

"What? No, that's not what I meant. It's just that the past five years you've gone out of your way to insult me as much as possible and made it perfectly clear that you thought I was beneath you. Now your being nice to me and flirting with me and seriously, you even kissed me last night. Can you blame me if I'm a little bit confused with where exactly it is that we stand."

He seemed to relax. The obvious relief at his misunderstanding was quite flattering. After a moment, however, another, deeper look of sadness crossed his features.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. I don't think you'll ever know how much. I didn't mean most of what I said in the past anyway. Yes, I would like for us to be friendly in public and in private. As for the kiss, I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to you."

As he said this last bit another smirk worked it's way onto his face. He obviously felt pretty secure but then again I doubt many witches would say no to him. He was extremely good looking. I smiled up at him. He closed the distance between us and we were kissing again. As cheesy as it sounds I could quite happily spend hours kissing Draco Malfoy.

We eventually broke apart and just stared at each other. Draco placed a few sweet kisses on my lips before standing up straight.

"So are you still going to catch me if I fall."

"I suppose I should take responsibility if my presence sweeps your feet right out from under you." Was his cheeky reply.

We walked down to lunch together, our hands intertwined. I couldn't help but feel nervous about the reactions of the other Gryffindors. To be honest I wasn't entirely sure I was ready for this but it felt so right to hoold his hand.

As we entered the Great Hall a hush spread throughout the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Luckily the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't seem to care too much which stopped the moment from being too awkward. Draco and I parted ways, heading to our respective tables. I looked for Harry and Ron, apprehensive about their reactions. As one would expect, Ron looked like a volcano ready to explode. Harry however, just looked bewildered. I gingerly took my place at the table to Harry's left, away from Ron and braced myself for the immanent explosion.

"Why the hell were you holding the Ferrets hand?" There he goes. His indignant and demanding tone really annoyed me. It wasn't any of his business who I held hands with. He should be able to trust my judgement.

"I don't see how it's any of your business Ronald." I could actually see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Of course it's my bloody business! It's the Ferret we're talking about. Harry's worst enemy and the person who's called you Mudblood for the past five years."

"Really Ronald, I think Harry has worse enemies like, perhaps, Voldemort for example. As for the name calling, Draco has thoroughly apologised to me for it and I forgave him."

"Oh, so it's Draco now. Honestly, he bats his eyelashes and you just forgive him? You act as if he isn't the scum of the earth. I can't believe your betraying Harry like this."

"Betraying Harry! I'm betraying Harry! I've always been on Harry's side, you know that. I can't believe that you would suggest that I would turn my back on him."

"Then why are you hanging around with the resident Death Eater?"

"He is not a Death Eater!"

"Oh Yeah? How do you…"

"Enough!" Harry had obviously had enough of our fighting.

"Ron, Hermione wouldn't betray us but I can't say that I trust him Hermione." Typical diplomatic Harry, never choosing a side.

"Then don't trust him, trust me."

Harry gave me a guarded look. He glanced over at the Slytherin table where Draco seemed to be quite interested in our fight. Upon meeting eyes with Harry his expression hardened but otherwise he made no hostile gesture. Harry turned back to me.

"I hope you know what your doing Hermione." I nodded.

We spent the rest of lunch in silence. I left the table quickly, the fight had taken most of my appetite. I needed to go for a walk, to clear my head. Draco did not rise from the Slytherin table, he seemed to know that I needed some time to myself. I got the feeling that by the time all was said and done, things would be far different from what they were now. For the first time, I became truly aware of the choice that I might soon have to make between Ron and Draco. I knew what my answer would be and the fact that I didn't have to think about it scared me.

AN: Thank you for reading and thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far. Please keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and associated media of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros

**Chapter 6**

It had been two days since I had last talked to Draco. I had needed time to process everything that had happened and he understood this. Ron still wasn't talking to me and I couldn't say that I was truly feeling this loss. I did miss talking to Draco but I needed some time away from him to see whether these feelings I had were just a crush or something more. If I was around him I would be to distracted.

I'd used the time to catch up on being ahead with homework. Due to my searching the Library I wasn't as far in front of it as I would have liked. I still hadn't received anything back from the Ministry yet and was hoping that the owl would come at breakfast this morning.

As I reached the Great Hall I noticed that Draco was not present at the Slytherin table. This made me a little sad. I missed talking to him a lot and after taking the time to think things through I decided that I wanted to spend more time with him. To be perfectly honest I preferred his company to Ron's and Harry's. Yet another fact that scared me.

I sat down to my toast and pumpkin juice breakfast to wait for the post. I don't know why I was so sure it would come today but I had a feeling it would. Sure enough, when the post owls flew into the Great Hall there was a Ministry one headed my way. It dropped the letter on to my lap before flying off, not even bothering to ask for a treat.

The letter was quite thick which meant that they probably had sent a copy of my birth certificate. I fingered the envelope. For some strange reason I was nervous about opening it. I wasn't sure whether I could do it. Checking the Slytherin table I immediately spotted a head of blonde hair. Draco had made it down to breakfast.

I tried to catch his eye. After what seemed like ages he looked up at me. It was the first contact we'd had in two days and he smiled. Perhaps he was as eager to talk again as I was. I gestured to the letter sitting on the table next to me and nodded, signalling that he knew what it was.

I stood up from the table and headed for the school grounds, hoping he would follow me. I breathed a sigh of relief when he did. I doubted I would be able to open it on my own. I was being silly. I already knew what it was going to say so why was I so worried.

Because it might not say what you expect, that annoying little voice said. I was afraid it might be right. Knowing that Draco was just behind me, I headed to a large tree by the side of the lake. It was a beautiful sunny day and the trees shade looked inviting. I settled myself down at its roots with the letter and waited for Draco to catch up.

He came and sat down beside me. I stared down at the envelope before me. Draco gently removed it from my hands and waited till I looked at him.

"So you've sorted everything out in your head I take it?" He smiled at me. I was grateful he hadn't taken my silence the wrong way. I nodded back at him.

"You did ask the Ministry then?" Once again I nodded.

"Well are you going to open it?"

I looked up at him. I was embarrassed to admit I was scared of its contents. What would I do if it didn't say what I thought it would? I just didn't know.

"I don't know whether I can." I said it quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Do you want me to?" He was equally quiet.

"Please." I wasn't currently capable of saying much. I was far too nervous.

Draco unsealed the envelope and drew out two pieces of paper, my birth certificate and a letter from the Ministry. He held the certificate out towards me but I couldn't take it from him. Instead I pushed it towards him.

"Would you read it please?" It was his turn to nod.

He brought the certificate up to his face. I watched his eyes run back and forth over the paper. I small crease formed in his forehead. I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. He finished reading and nodded. Whatever was written there was obviously what he had suspected. That made me more nervous.

"I think you need to read it."

I gingerly took it from his outstretched hand. Breathing deeply I looked at the text on the page.

_Full name: Hermione Jean Declise_

_Date of Birth: 19__th__ September 1993_

_Fathers name: Darrien Richard Declise_

_Mothers name: Terra Mirabilis Declise_

So that was it then. My parents weren't my actual parents. I wasn't a Granger. It felt like my whole life was collapsing around me. Why had they never told me? I could've handled it if it came from them. This was not the way I should've found out. I looked at Draco.

"You knew." It wasn't a question.

"I had an idea."

"Why didn't you tell me?" My face was blank. I was in shock.

"I didn't know for sure and I didn't want to alarm you if it wasn't correct."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you know?"

"I noticed in the prefects carriage. You've changed a bit in appearance and well, my parents were good friends with the Declise's. We have photos of them in our home. You look a lot like your mother. I felt more certain when I felt the change in your aura." This didn't make any sense.

"How could you sense my aura?"

"I'm part Veela, you mother was a Veela and so your part Veela too. The gene presents itself around the age of seventeen. The Veela magic mixes with your own and send out a sort of signal to others of our kind who know how to read it." I really couldn't believe this.

"Why didn't you tell me when you knew I was worried about the change?"

"I couldn't, if I had told you you were adopted, you wouldn't have believed me. Without knowing of your adoption you would have immediately discounted any information about Veelas I could have pointed you towards. So I did the only thing I could think of." I had so many questions.

"So if my parents were friends with yours does that mean my father is a pureblood?"

"Was."

"Was what?"

"Your father was a pureblood. Your parents were killed not long before You- Know- Who fell. My father and Mother only saw you once as a child. They searched for you, you know. It was like you had disappeared of the face of the earth. They searched for years, they're your Godparents you see. Eventually they assumed you died that night with your parents."

I really couldn't believe this. This was just to much; adopted, part Veela, real parents dead and the Malfoys were my Godparents. I just didn't understand. Why didn't I go to the Malfoys when my parents died? How did my parents die?

"Why was I put up for adoption?" My voice was weak. I felt rejected, didn't my parents want me. Draco looked at me sadly.

"I don't know, I just don't know. My parents might be able to give you some answers though and they'd really like to know your alive. It broke my mothers heart when they couldn't find you. Your mother and her were best friends."

He looked at me imploringly. I knew that he wanted to tell his parents but I just didn't know if I could take that. I doubted they would except me if he did. They had thought me a mud blood for five years and I helped to put Mr. Malfoy in Azkaban only this summer. I did want to know though. It was terrifying not knowing. I was ignorant about my own life and I didn't like it. I stalled.

"Hang on. You said you were part Veela too, wouldn't that mean that you weren't a pureblood?" he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"It's a relatively common practise for purebloods to marry Veela and such. It keeps the magic in the line strong and lessens the number of squibs born. Plus there aren't that many pureblood families and if we refused to marry only purebloods things would eventually get a bit incestuous."

"So as far as purebloods are concerned, I'm pureblood."

"Pretty much." I felt a little bit smug at this. They'd all looked down on me for being a 'Mudblood' and now I was a pureblood.

"So who's the Veela in your family?"

"My Father's Mother."

"Ah."

There was silence after that. I knew Draco was still waiting for my answer as to whether he could tell his parents but I still wasn't sure. I was feeling rejected enough at the thought of my parents giving me up for adoption. I don't think I could bare it if my Godparents decided they didn't want anything to do with me.

"Draco, I don't know. I just don't know. I helped to put your dad in Azkaban for Merlin's sake. I really don't think your parents are going to be my biggest fans at the minute, Goddaughter or not." He looked incredulous.

"The Goddaughter they searched for, for four years finally turns up. Of course they're going to be happy!"

I was torn. On the one hand, I could do with as many supporters as possible right now and it would be nice to not be hated by the Malfoys. Especially since I was in a almost relationship with their son. Having said this I really don't think I could take anymore rejection at the minute. Draco looked at me, pleading. I sighed.

"Fine, but if they don't want anything to do with me I don't want to know about it. I couldn't take that right now."

Draco smiled at me and drew me up into a hug. He seemed really excited that he could tell his parents. At least his Mother, I'm not sure how easy it would be to contact his father as he was currently in Azkaban. I felt bad about that. It was stupid because he had, sort of, tried to kill us after all but at the same time it wasn't a good way of showing appreciation for ones Godfather.

The worst thing about this was other peoples reactions. I needed to talk to my adoptive parents about this, they needed to know that I knew. Then there was Harry and Ron, they had barely accepted me being friends with Draco. I really didn't want to see their reactions when they found out that the Malfoys were my Godparents. Ron would probably accuse me of being a Death Eater spy. Harry would probably never completely trust me again. He was a very suspicious person.

Then there was the problem of my last name. I suppose I could legally change my name to Declise. In fact I probably should. Once people started finding out it would be expected of me. If I didn't it might be seen as a slight by the pureblood community.

Draco left me go and we said goodbye. I watched him run off, probably to write to his Mum about me. I wondered what her reaction would be. On second thoughts I wasn't sure I wanted to know. On the plus side Mrs. Malfoy might know something more about my parents death. I should write to my parents to, see what they know.

Heading back up to the castle I wondered just how I would break the news to everyone. I would jus wait first, and see what Mrs. Malfoy's reaction was.

AN: Thank to everyone who has read my story so far. Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and associated media of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 7**

Writing to my parents to tell them I knew they weren't my parents was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. I sat in front of the blank piece of parchment for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to hurt them and I knew this would. At the same time I was angry at them for not telling me themselves, I felt betrayed.

I wanted to see Draco. He was the only other person who currently knew of my situation and he could at least empathise with the changes being part Veela brings. Now that I knew what was causing the changes, I was beginning to feel less insecure about these new feelings for Draco. It almost made sense actually. He was in essence the same as me now, part Veela and pureblood.

I wondered briefly where I could find him. Strangely enough, knowing that I was pureblood made it easier to cope with the fact that Draco didn't mind being seen with me in public, even if no one else yet knew of the change in my status. I also wanted to know whether he had had any sort of reply from his mother. It was probably a bit early, but you never know.

Deciding that he would probably be either down at the Quidditch pitch as the weather was still nice, in the Great Hall, in the Library or in his common room, I headed for the grounds. I would check the first three places and hope he was present in one of those as I didn't have the Slytherin password and going to the Slytherin common room would just be awkward anyway. I doubted I would feel comfortable there even if the whole school knew about my adoption.

It only took one glance at the Quidditch pitch to see that he wasn't there within the mass of red uniforms. I somehow knew that his friendship with me would not extend to the rest of my house. The Great Hall was all but empty considering there was no vital reason for people to be gathered there, like food. I wasn't even quite sure why I thought he might be there in the beginning. A thorough search of the Library turned up nothing and I excepted that I would probably have to wait until after dinner to see Draco.

Of course I now had the problem of trying to find something to do. I didn't want to dwell on my recent revelations alone. It would only depress me further. Although, on second thoughts it might be prudent to do a bit of research on part Veelas and maybe even take out a few wizarding genealogies. It would be good to find out a little about my ancestors. I may have thought myself a muggle born my whole life but I knew how much stock purebloods put by their lines and connections. It would probably help me to know something about the Declise line should I choose to take on my real last name.

Draco would probably be able to tell me more about Veelas and such but I needed to keep busy right now and he wasn't here to help me. The Library had surprisingly few books on such things and most of what was there were Care of Magical Creature guides and the like. I gave up on that line of enquiry to focus on learning my family history. Having never really been too interested with pureblood lines whilst considering myself muggle born, I wasn't incredibly sure of where I should start to look.

Guessing that the Malfoys probably weren't the sort to associate with those of the lower classes, looking for a genealogy with that class of family in seemed like a good idea. The Malfoy line was, to my knowledge, quite an old one so the genealogy would probably be somewhat old too. This search brought about more results. I eventually decided on a large, leather bound tomb.

The tomb proved a surprisingly interesting read. It didn't take long to locate the Declise line, they were apparently quite prominent. The book listed several hundred years of family history for them. I was slightly disgusted to find that I was distantly related to Pansy Parkinson and, through marriage, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. I could clearly see for myself why the pure lines married Veela. So many of the pureblood houses interlocked that it would be a struggle to find a pureblood who you weren't in some way related to after several generations. Not that that had stopped some of the lines which was quite horrifying.

Some of the lines listed in the book suddenly stopped as the years went on. I assumed that this was because the last descendants had failed to produce heirs or the magical line had run out. It became clear that the book did not list squibs.

Feeling somewhat more informed and capable of coping with the situation I replaced the book on the shelf. It was near to dinner and students were beginning to flow towards the Hall. Nobody else remained in the Library but me. My stomach rumbled and I sighed, with everything that had been going on recently I had been neglecting it. Resolved to go and get a nice hot meal, followed the rest of the school.

Meals were beginning to get old really fast with Ron still being an idiot. He was ignoring me which, I had to admit was quite refreshing but he was also hogging Harry leaving me with no one to talk to. Draco was sitting with Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table again. I'd been meaning to ask him about that. I hadn't been particularly concerned with Draco's eating habits until this year but I was pretty sure he hadn't sat with Zabini before now.

I spent the rest of dinner trying to catch Draco's eye but he seemed intent on his food. I planned to catch him when he left the Hall, I really needed to talk. It was really annoying that we were in different houses. I enjoyed our conversations and it was hard to find one another when we couldn't visit each others common rooms. Not that it would go well if we could. I could just picture the faces of the rest of the Gryffindors seeing Draco Malfoy waltz in through the portrait hole. I definitely didn't like how needy I was being to sound.

Finally Draco stood up from the table. I had finished dinner about quarter of an hour ago and I was beginning to look a bit weird just sitting at the table without eating or talking to anyone, (Ron was still managing to distract Harry). I slowly got up myself, I didn't want any of the other Gryffindors to get suspicious, I was on thin ice with them as it was.

Thankfully I had timed it perfectly and we ended up exiting the Great Hall at exactly the same time. Without even saying hello, I grabbed his arm and began dragging him up to the seventh floor, towards the Room of Requirement. It was a good place for us to meet and talk without the nosey Hogwarts gossipers hanging around. He seemed to catch on quickly. Once we were inside silence seemed to gather around us like clouds. I had so many questions still and wasn't quite sure how to begin. Apparently he wasn't sure either.

"So… Did you send a letter to your Mother?" This seemed like a good starting point.

"Oh yeah, she hasn't sent a reply yet though. She's probably a little shocked. They searched for you for so long."

"I wanted to ask you a bit more about being part Veela. I tried looking in the Library but it seems it's been failing me a lot recently. I guess you can't find everything in school approved books."

"I'm surprised. That was definitely not a Hermione Granger resident bookworm comment." I smirked, I enjoyed our banter.

"I guess your rubbing off on me then."

"I wish." Yes, this was how we seemed to communicate best; jokes and innuendos. Despite that I knew he would help me.

"Seriously though, are there any more sudden changes I should be aware of. I have had more than enough surprises to last me several lifetimes." We both laughed.

"Well, there obviously some things which will be different, Veelas are technically another species. The biggest thing to look out for is mates though."

"What?"

"Well Veelas only have one true mate. That doesn't mean you can't be with someone else of course but it does mean that your only going to be truly happy with one person. Currently we're a little young to be worrying about it though. The mating gene generally asserts itself shortly before the eighteen birthday, so we've still got a couple of months. On the other hand, it can be triggered early should anything serious happen to your mate before that. Sometimes it will assert itself early if the mate enters into a relationship with someone else but that's quite rare."

"Ok… but how do you tell if someone's your mate?" For the supposed Smartest Witch of Her Generation, I had been ending up confused a lot recently.

"You can't really tell until the gene asserts itself. Your mate could be someone who you've known your whole life but until the gene makes itself know you just won't be able to tell. After the genes presented itself it's supposed to be different for everyone, but you just know."

"But you said that you could choose to be with someone who was not your mate."

"You technically could but you would never really be happy with the other person. Also Veelas get extraordinarily jealous of their mates. It would be difficult to let your mate be with someone else, almost impossible. You would have to be really determined to ignore the call to take your mate."

In short I basically didn't really have a choice. Was there anything about my life I actually had control over anymore? Still, no one could say it was boring.

"So what exactly does being mates entail?"

"It's not all that different from a normal relationship except from the fact that it's a bit more possessive and there's no chance of unfaithfulness." That certainly didn't seem too bad.

"There is also normally some form of physical marking."

"What, like a bite?"

"Something like that. It just helps to ease the possessive feelings a bit, keeps them manageable."

Ok, it was a bit odd but I could live with that. What about other Veela traits though? Veelas turned into bird like creatures who threw fireballs when angered. Would this extend to part Veelas too? I asked.

"No, although it's not uncommon to exhibit more magic if, for example, ones mate is threatened. We're pretty much really good looking humans." He was practically preening. He was not vain _at all._

"I have to say that I'm glad you're here. If it weren't for you I would have probably driven myself crazy, worrying about these changes."

I smiled at him gratefully. We locked eyes, I knew that we were going to kiss again. We drew closer and then his lips were on mine. It was our longest kiss so far. His hands which had been firmly planted at my waist began to wonder, exploring my sides and back. As his hand landed on my bum I drew back regretfully. I wasn't sure how far we should let this budding relationship grow now that I knew we would have our mates chosen without our input in just a few short months.

"I don't think we should start something that might only end in tears later. What happens in a few months when we have mates?" He looked sad and thoughtful.

"I don't know but I don't want to stay away from you Hermione and if I'm in your presence I'm going to want to kiss you. Plus we will both mate it's not like one of us will be left heartbroken and alone." I blushed at that.

"I like kissing you too," it was an understatement. "Maybe we should just take it slow then, not get to deeply involved. There is always a possibility…"

I trailed off not wanting to let that thought become an expectation. The truth was I would like nothing better than to be mated with Draco. As corny as it sounds being with him was as easy as breathing. All my problems seemed smaller when I was with him and I enjoyed his company more than anyone else's.

Draco seemed to understand and perhaps share my reluctance to broach that topic and we moved on to lighter subjects. I shared with him my horror at being related to some of the Slytherins and he laughed before confessing that he was distantly related to Professor McGonagall. It took me about five minutes to calm down after that revelation.

After a while we returned to slightly more important topics. I decided that for tonight I would focus on learning as much as I could about being part Veela.

"You said that marrying Veela was fairly common for purebloods right?"

"Yeah, the mating is another reason for that. I doubt even the most prejudiced of pureblood parents would dare to come between a Veela and their mate."

"So are there any other part Veelas in our year?" I was really curious.

"Blaise is but to a lesser extent."

"What Zabini?"

"Yes, his great grandmother was one. It's anyone's guess just how much the Veela gene will effect him. He might have a mate, he might not. When the Veela blood is that diluted no one can really tell. He's experienced the mixing magic though, so he may well."

Well I was learning lots tonight. I looked down at my watch and my jaw dropped. It was almost curfew, we had been talking, and kissing, for ages. The time really had flown by. I told Draco who looked equally shocked. We agreed to meet back in the Room of Requirement the next day. I hoped that Draco would have a reply from his mother by then, I couldn't take any more suspense.

AN: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and associated media of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 8**

My lessons dragged by at an unbearable snails pace. I wanted so badly for them to finish so I could go and meet Draco and time had decided that it most certainly was not my friend. I couldn't believe how hard it was to concentrate in class. I have never had a problem concentrating, ever. I had to ask Professor Flitwick to repeat questions twice! My attraction for Draco had come to be more like an obsession.

My last lesson finally came around and I found myself marginally less eager to get to the Room of Requirement. I began to wonder whether Draco would have his mothers reply. The nerves had set in, it felt like I was on trail. What would I do if the jury found me wanting.

My legs felt like jelly as I climbed the seemingly never ending staircases to the seventh floor. Wild 'what ifs' were surging through my mind and I was powerless to stop them. Comforting myself with the fact that if her reaction was bad then Draco would break it to me gently, I opened the door.

Draco was already there, standing in the middle of the room clutching a letter. It had arrived then. I bit my lip and shut the door behind me. The atmosphere in the room was awkward to say the least. Neither of us were sure how to begin this conversation. Taking the bull by the horns, I began.

"I take it that's your mothers reply you have there."

"Yeah, she sent it this morning."

"And her reaction was?" He looked a little nervous.

"She wants to meet you and see the birth certificate for herself."

"What? Why?"

"Well, she searched so long… I don't think she fully believes you could be alive. She wants to know for sure that you're you, before she gets her hopes up. I think she's happy though. Well that's probably an understatement, actually."

My head was reeling. Could I face seeing Mrs. Malfoy in person now? I really wasn't sure. Merlin, I was annoying myself with all this self doubt. I was a strong and confident person, stable. At least I was until the fates saw fit to give my life a complete turn around.

"If I do agree to meet your mother, when and where would it be?" I would not go into this blind or unprepared.

"Umm… there's a Hogsmeade weekend in a couple of weeks time. You could meet there, in the Three Broomsticks maybe? It would probably be best to meet somewhere with a relaxing atmosphere, it will probably get quite emotional."

The Three Broomsticks was popular with all the students. If we met there then there was little chance that it would go unnoticed and Hogwarts students loved to gossip. Basically, if I agreed to this meeting I was agreeing to tell everyone about my adoption. At the very least I was inviting speculation as to whether I was in league with the Dark side.

That was something I hadn't considered before. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, did Draco and his mother support Voldemort too? I still thought of my adoptive parents as my parents and I could not turn my back on them. If Draco did support Voldemort and his ideas of genocide then I wasn't sure meeting his mother or continuing to meet with him was a good idea.

"Draco… I think that this maybe a bad idea." He smiled, I don't think he understood me.

"Ok, well then what about somewhere on the outskirts of Hogsmeade then?" Why was he making this so hard?

"No, I mean I don't think having the meeting regardless of the place is a good idea. I don't think we should meet any more."

Watching the smile slowly drop of his face to be replaced by a look of sheer disbelief and sadness was the most painful thing I've ever witnessed. His eyes were pleading with me. He tried to smile again.

"W-what are you talking about? What do you mean we shouldn't meet. I understand if your nervous about meeting my mother, especially as the last time you saw one of my parents they were trying to maim you but why should we stop talking." I sighed.

"It's not that Draco. Just because I'm a pureblood now does not mean I am going to conform to the same prejudices Draco."

"What an earth are you talking about?"

"I'm saying Draco, that when the war comes, I know which side I'm going to be on. Do you? I don't want this to carry on becoming closer to you and your family only to end up on the wrong side of your wand in the battle."

"I would never threaten you with my wand, much less actually use it on you!"

"That's all very well and good Draco! But what about Harry, and the Weasleys and the rest of the Gryffindors that will fight for the light! I can't just pretend that you won't be trying to hurt them, possibly even kill them in a few months!"

He looked so pained. My heart was breaking. I wanted nothing more than to run over to him, hug him and tell him that the war didn't matter, that I would forgive him anything. I couldn't though, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"I-I don't have any choice Hermione. My whole family is on the dark side, I can't abandon them." He was practically begging me.

"I can't abandon mine either Draco." My eyes were watering.

"What about my parents, they've been searching for you for so long. Please Hermione, don't do this." His eyes looked wet too.

"I wish I didn't have to, so much Draco." I was openly crying at this point.

"Please, Hermione. Please." His voice was cracking.

Draco walked towards me and grabbed my hand. He drew me into his hands and held me so tight it hurt.

"Merlin, don't so this. I swear to you, I won't hurt anyone. Just, please, don't do this Hermione."

I looked up into his eyes. He was completely serious. I wanted to believe him, to hug him and tell him everything was OK.

"Promise me, swear to me, that you will stay out of this war." I couldn't ask him to join the light and fight his family for me. He seemed to think about this.

"I promise to stay out of the war so long as it will not harm anyone I care about." I could accept the compromise. I really didn't think I had it within me to walk away from him.

"Ok, alright."

His whole body relaxed around mine. Draco lent his head on my shoulder, whispering thank you over and over. I was just as relieved as he was. Suddenly we were kissing ferociously. It was passionate and desperate, the past five minutes had scared both of us far too much to be careful. He squeezed me tightly, like he was trying to absorb me into his own body. Our almost fight had caused something to rise up in me. I needed to be as close to Draco as possible, it was necessary for my survival. We eventually stopped kissing but didn't let go of each other.

"You can't leave me." I just nodded.

It was another half an hour or so before we stepped apart but we continued holding hands. We needed to have some continuing physical contact, just to reassure each other that the other was still there. The room provided us with a comfy sofa and we sat down together, soaking in the silence for a while.

I'm not quite sure how long it was before either of us spoke. As the shock of our conversation faded I began to think. Our reactions had been so strong, too strong really. Merlin, we had only started being on somewhat friendly terms a week or so ago. Yes, we were well matched but trying to leave him had been the worst experience ever. I was far too attached to him for a week of friendship. My heart had been genuinely breaking, so much that I had felt it almost like a physical pain.

"What was that?" He seemed to know exactly what I was talking about.

"I don't know but when I thought you were going to leave, well, just please don't do that again." We both knew that I wouldn't be but my grip on his hand tightened at the thought.

"I don't think I could."

"This is unreal. I feel like I couldn't function without you. What the hell is happening?"

I shook my head, I had no more of a clue about anything than he did. I didn't care too much at the minute. This whole experience was teaching me to take every minute as it comes, I would have more than enough time to over-analyse everything that had happened me tonight later. Right now all I wanted to do was bask in the fact that neither of us was going anywhere at the minute.

"I'll tell mother not to come on the Hogsmeade weekend." He sounded sad but resigned.

"No don't we should meet her but together. I think the experience will be cathartic for both if us but don't expect any bond to be formed. I doubt your parents will stay out of this war."

"I want to ask you to give her a chance but I guess under the circumstances I'll take what I can get. Maybe if we all survive this war then things can be different."

"Sure"

"Speaking of the war, I think you should let people know about your adoption."

"What's that got to do with the war?"

"Your family were pretty influential, a lot of purebloods will remember them. If the dark side does win the war it might save your life." He winced. " Or at least stop you from being tortured." I saw the truth in what he was saying and then something horrible occurred to me.

"When you say influential, do you mean they were Death Eaters?"

"No, they remained neutral last time as far as I know, I'm not sure whether people are going to be allowed that luxury this time."

We sat in silence, contemplating the truth in that statement. I felt oddly comforted knowing that, no matter what happened in this war, I could trust Draco with my life. I didn't want to think about why I was so sure of this at the moment, I just knew that Draco would never hurt me.

We talked on lighter subjects for the rest of the night. No one was willing to risk another blow up like earlier on. We basked in each others company, which seemed all the more dear since it was nearly destroyed. In a twisted way it had strengthened our bond. We shared a few more, sweeter kisses and behaved like normal teenagers for a few hours.

It was curfew on the dot by the time we left the Room of Requirement. I felt irrational panic at the parting but calmed myself with the fact that we would see each other tomorrow. It took some skill to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris on the way back to the dorm. They took curfew very seriously.

As I lay in bed I thought back on the strong reactions we had had earlier. They were to strong to be normal and I was still feeling the after effects. As my eyelids drifted shut and sleep overtook me, one word floated across my mind.

_mates._

AN: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Have I got the pace right or are things happening too fast? Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and associated media of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 9**

All night long I was plagued with strange dreams of Draco and I. Dreams of the war that was to come, of death and the most frightening of all, separation. I woke up very early in the morning, far more tired than I'd gone to sleep.

I moved over to the window, gazing down upon the grounds of the castle. Everything looked so peaceful bathed in the early morning light. I the tranquil calm I contemplated the events of the previous night. The mere memory of our argument made me shiver.

Of course there was also the small matter of my possible epiphany. 'Mates', was that what we were? Draco said that the mating gene doesn't kick in till the eighteenth birthday and mine wasn't for another few months. That meant that we couldn't be mates, right?

On the other hand, Draco had also said that the gene could be provoked into showing early if the mate was somehow threatened. I suppose it was possible that Draco's veela instinct found my attempt to break off contact with him in conjunction with the approaching war to be a threat. Us being mates would explain the overly dramatic reactions and the constant need to be physically close afterwards. The way he had held me had been incredibly possessive.

I wondered whether Draco had come to a similar conclusion. We needed to speak. There was a possibility I was wrong but everything did seem to fit together quite well. Where would I find him? He probably wasn't even up at this hour of the morning. Then again if he had dwelled upon the events of the previous night half as much as I had he was quite possibly wide awake too.

I needed to clear my head. I was at my wits end with all the things which had been happening recently and I was now sleep deprived too. I didn't want to go running of to Draco all worked up over some silly idea which might only seem reasonable in such circumstances. I needed to look over all the possibilities, that's what I was good at.

A walk was what I needed. I dressed hurriedly, throwing on some warm clothing to protect me from the chilly Scottish morning. I tried to walk quietly but my lonely footsteps seemed to echo around the deserted corridors. It would seem that I was the only one up yet. It was Saturday so most people would probably be having a lie in anyway. Few people would even contemplate getting up at half five on a Saturday morning, much less actually do it. Of course most people hadn't learned that they were an adopted part Veela with the Malfoys for Godparents and a possible mate, all of which they had learnt within the space of a week.

It was surprisingly pleasant outside. I took of my jacket and laid it down upon the bank of the lake before sitting. Staring out across the expanse of water it was easy to forget all of your worries. The still water was disturbed every now and then by one of the giant squids tentacles or a merperson coming up to look about. The forest beyond the lake was silent.

I sat there for several hours before going back to the castle. By the time I reached the Great Hall breakfast was in full swing with all but the laziest of students sitting down at their respective tables making their way through the mountain of food the elves had prepared. A quick glanced to the Slytherin table told me that Draco had slept has poorly as I. The dark circles around his eyes were clearly visible from meters away.

As it was a Saturday there were no lessons and so Draco and I would be free to talk straight after breakfast. We also needed to finalise the arrangements for the meeting with his mother. I locked eyes with Draco and he nodded back at me. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and attempted to eat some toast. Whilst I was concentrating on the task at hand and lost in my own thoughts Harry and Ron dropped into the seats next to me.

"Hey Hermione."

Their presence shocked me. It shouldn't have we were best friends, or supposed to be, their presence near me should be only natural. With all that had happened to me this past week I knew I had been neglecting them. I should feel bad for it but I could only muster up the slightest twinge of guilt towards them.

"Hey."

"So where have you been this pasted week?" It was Ron and his tone was accusatory.

"I've just had some things to deal with this week Ron, OK?" Couldn't he leave it alone?

"Oh yeah, like what?" Apparently not.

"It's not any of your business Ronald." I would not get involved in an argument with him, I was just too tired.

"Your supposed to be my best friend, of course it's my business!" Apparently that was not going to be possible either.

"Just because you're my friend Ron does not mean you have to know every detail of my life!" Ron's face bore a remarkable resemblance to a beetroot when he was angry.

Harry obviously sensing the coming fight tired to diffuse the situation. He looked tired too and I felt bad that we were taking up his energy when he should be focusing on more important things, like ways to defeat Voldemort. What kind of friends were we to be distracting him from such an important task? I didn't want Ron to bother him so I decided to put a stop to it myself.

"Look Ron I am tired and in no mood to argue with you. When you become more mature and learn to solve your problems without raising your voice, then we will talk."

After saying my piece I stood up and took my leave from the table. I didn't need to look at the Slytherin table to know that Draco would be leaving to. I didn't stop to wait for him after leaving the Great Hall but headed in the direction of our usual meeting place. Draco soon caught up with me.

"Hey, was Weasel bothering you again?" I gave him a look that clearly said 'do you need to ask'.

"You already know what I think on the subject." I did and after our last argument I wasn't willing to get into another one any time soon. Much less one over Ronald Weasley.

"I had a thought about last night." We weren't even at the Room of Requirement yet but I wanted to skip straight over the awkwardness that would ensue if I waited.

"Me too." I glanced over at him to see him looking at me nervously. I wondered whether he had come to the same conclusion as I.

We entered the Room of Requirement to find it had turned itself into something akin to a small living room. The lighting inside was dim but bright enough to be considered warm. It was the sort of Room which would inspire confidence within its occupants, exactly what we needed of course.

"You go first." I didn't want to embarrass myself unnecessarily if Draco had a valid alternative. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Well I spent a lot of time thinking about it last night after I got back to my dorm and I can only think of one explanation really. Last night was definitely traumatic, I think probably traumatic enough to awaken some sleeping genes, if you know what I mean."

He thought we were mates to. A feeling of absolute relief washed over me. I suddenly realised that I would've been disappointed if Draco had had an alternative explanation. I wanted Draco to be my mate. I thought back on all the kisses we'd shared, the tension that was always between us whenever we were alone. I then thought back even further. Even when we hadn't been on amiable terms Draco and I had been drawn to each other. Admittedly it had been to curse each other but there had still been some definite tension and neither could be in the others presence without trying to demand their full attention, even in a bad way.

It should have been obvious that we were destined to be mates. Especially since the kisses had started. Would our biology really allow us to be so incredibly drawn to one another only to be forced to separate in the end? Nature was not unnecessarily cruel it merely did what was necessary. Apparently love is blind. Was I in love with Draco? I was drawn to him yes and I liked him lots, but was it love. Could love happen so fast?

Then it hit me. Of course love would come on quickly in these circumstances. We were mates, we were each others perfect life partners. Can you not fall in love with the person who is a perfect match for you, who would do anything for you?

I looked at Draco and found him watching me anxiously. Realising that whilst I had been having my internal monologue I hadn't yet given him an answer and it had been a good five minutes I shook myself out of my stupor.

"I actually had the very same thought myself." I smiled at him and the look of relief that flooded his face.

"So you don't mind it then?" He looked hopeful.

"Not at all. In fact I'm rather glad it's you."

"I'm so glad it's you." I blushed and he hugged me.

"I was just thinking how stupid we were not to see it before."

"What do you mean?"

I went on to tell him my thoughts on the subject, including our previous enmity. He agreed with me and we laughed together over our sheer stupidity. It felt so good to know exactly where I stood in something. It made the rest of the craziness in my life a little less hard to cope with. It didn't matter why my parents didn't want me, Draco did. It didn't matter that my adopted parents didn't tell me, Draco would be honest with me. It didn't matter I was part Veela, Draco was too. It wouldn't matter if Mrs. Malfoy didn't accept me, Draco did. Everything would be OK.

"We still need to work out the details of the meeting with your mother. Do you think we should tell her about this too?" Draco was thoughtful.

"Maybe we should see how the conversation progresses before adding this latest bit in. I imagine this is going to be almost as overwhelming for her as it was for you and you had a brief pause between revelations." This was true, I didn't want to give my Godmother a heart attack, whether she was happy to be my Godmother or not.

We sat and talked it over for a long time. We would meet Mrs. Malfoy on the Hogsmeade weekend at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I would write to the Ministry to have my last name legally changed back to Declise this afternoon in order to prevent the wild rumours the would otherwise spread in the wake of the meeting. Draco offered to go with me to Gringrotts over the Christmas holidays to visit my new, or old depending on how you look at it, vaults. Speaking of the Christmas holidays I still wasn't sure where I would be spending them. I, as of yet, had had no reply from the letter I had sent to my adoptive parents and so I had no idea whether staying with them would be awkward or not. On top of this I wasn't so sure I wanted to stay with them. They had hidden all of this from me after all.

I could go and stay with the Weasleys but with the way Ron and I had been arguing recently I wasn't so sure that was a good idea. There was also the fact that if I stayed with them it was unlikely I would be able to see Draco without getting a boatload of grief. I wanted to spend at least some of the holiday with my…well mate, boyfriend, confidante any of these could be used I suppose. I told Draco all of this.

"Well its simple enough to sort out. If everything goes well with mother come and stay at the Manor and if things go badly I'll stay with you here." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But if things go badly, won't you still want to see your parents, your mother at least." At this point, he began to look a little nervous and I could tell he was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but my Father is being released from Azkaban."

I wasn't quite sure how to react. I was happy for Draco that he would be able to see his father, whom he clearly loved but at the same time I remembered him chasing us through the Department of Mysteries. I decided that Mr. Malfoy was of no real danger to me at the moment and so I would be supportive of Draco.

"That's great, this way if things do go badly your mother will at least have your father all Christmas." He was visibly relieved at my reaction.

"The thing is, if you wouldn't mind, he would like to meet you at the same time as Mother."

I knew that Draco would never allow me to be in any real danger and so I agreed to meet with his father as well. We spent the rest of the day together, joking and talking. Our conversations were full of lighter subjects and getting to know one another. I was feeling confident that everything would be OK. Even if my adoptive parents didn't want to see me anymore. Even if Draco's parents didn't accept me, everything would be fine.

AN: Thank you for reading! Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and associated media of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 10**

The time between that evening and the meeting with Draco's parents flew by. As the day of the meeting approached I began to feel more and more nervous. I don't think I would've been quite so bad had the meeting still just been me, Draco and his mother but whenever I thought about it now, memories of the last time I had seen Lucius Malfoy would fill my head. I don't think anyone could really blame me for this after all the last time I had seen him he had been trying to kill me.

I never let any of this on to Draco of course. Since we had become mates he had become rather protective of me and I didn't wish to cause any tension between him and his father. I knew that Draco valued and looked up to him. Plus I really needed to get over this irrational, I didn't think that even someone like Lucius Malfoy would try to harm his Goddaughter in a public place.

Finally the day of the Hogsmeade trip came and I found myself in front of the mirror in my bedroom, frantically trying to find something to wear. Normally I would have put on a T shirt and a pair of jeans and be done with it but I somehow felt that the Malfoys would expect me to put more stock by my appearance. They would most likely be dressed to the nines and I didn't want to look like a tramp next to them. It was odd but I wanted them to feel proud to be seen with me. I wanted their approval and it annoyed me no end.

Having eventually decided on a skirt and blouse which were modest without being to conservative, I hurried off to meet Draco in the entrance hall. Whispered followed me through the corridors but I was used to them by now. Apparently my change of surname was all the Hogwarts gossipers had to talk about these days. Some of the rumours were hilarious, the latest was that had known about my adoption all along and had hidden it in order to get closer to Harry to spy on him for Voldemort.

Thinking about Harry made me sad, he and Ron hadn't said a word to me since they found out. In hindsight I probably should have told them about the adoption before changing my surname, or at least before Lavender Brown told them about my change in surname. I didn't mean for it to seem like I didn't trust them, I just had so much else on my mind I forgot about them.

My change in surname had brought about some good changes as well. All the Slytherins had stopped calling me Mudblood and more or less left me alone, the majority now treated me with a grudging respect. This change probably had a large amount to do with the fact the Draco and I had been publicly dating since my name had changed. He had said he didn't mind the rumours and would've dated publicly before that but I didn't want to make things difficult for him.

Another surprising change came in the form of Professor Snape's attitude towards me. According to Draco, who was his Godson, Professor Snape had been good friends with my parents and I suppose out of respect for them he had finally stopped docking me points for helping Neville and asking questions. That wasn't to say that he let Gryffindor keep those points, he still managed to find ways to dock them off other student. The fact that he wasn't docking them from me warmed my heart though.

Draco was already waiting when I reached the Entrance Hall. He smiled as I approached and pulled me into a hug, giving me a quick peck on the lips. Just because we were dating now did not mean we were comfortable with drastic public displays of affection like some people I could name, Ron and Lavender.

"You took your time." He gave me a teasing smile.

"I couldn't decide what to wear."

"What, The Gryffindor Princess and Resident Bookworm struggling over her wardrobe. Is it just me or was that sudden chill hell freezing over?" I loved his cheeky grin.

"Oh please, it's not like I don't care about my appearance and you know your parents will be dressed nicely. I just didn't want to look bad next to them." Merlin, this was embarrassing.

Draco laughed and took my hand. We got into one of the carriages and travelled towards Hogsmeade. I think I must have been unconsciously tightening my grip on his hand as we got closer.

"Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The look he gave me clearly said that he didn't believe me even a little.

"Come on, out with it."

"I'm just a little nervous about meeting your parents." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be. They're going to be so happy to see you, you are their long lost Goddaughter after all. The most you've got to be worried about is being hugged to death by my mother."

I left it at that but I couldn't help but feel that Draco was maybe being a bit too optimistic about the whole affair. Still, he knows his parents best, I guess. I knew he was excited to be seeing his father after his stint in Azkaban and I didn't want to ruin his good mood with my worries.

We got into Hogsmeade earlier than expected and so we spent the extra time looking around the shops. Shopping with Draco was definitely better than shopping with Harry and Ron who didn't want to go anywhere but Honeydukes, Zonkos or the Quidditch shop. We entered the Three Broomsticks with about half an hour to spare, intending to get a drink before meeting Draco's parents.

Draco went to order us a couple of Butterbeers has I hunted down a table for four. It turned out the Draco's parents had had the same idea because I found myself being waved over to the table they already had right at the back of the room. The perfect spot to have a , relatively, private conversation. I hesitated, not really wanting to meet them without Draco there. Looking over my shoulder towards the bar I saw that Draco had our drinks and was looking around. He spotted me and I gestured over to the table with his parents. Knowing that I now had no reason not to go over and walked across the room, feeling much like a lamb being lead to the slaughter.

As I approached the table the elder Malfoys rose to their feet. Lucius Malfoy looked to be thinking hard and was staring at me, Narcissa Malfoy seemed about to cry. Once I reached them there was an awkward pause, none of us seemed quite sure what to do. Lucius Malfoy eventually held his hand out to me, obviously intending for me to shake it. Not wishing to be rude I took his hand. After that the majority of the tension seemed to disappear.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, M. Malfoy." Being overly polite seemed to be the best course of action in this circumstance. Narcissa was the first to speak.

"Please call me Narcissa, it's lovely to meet you too Hermione." She seemed to be telling the truth which helped me to relax a bit. Narcissa took both of my hands into hers and smiled in a friendly gesture which helped me to loosen up further.

"Call me Lucius as well Hermione. It's good to meet you under rather more pleasant circumstances." Oddly enough I was glad he had referred to our last meeting. I think I would've been unnerved if he had acted as if nothing had ever happened. I decided that if he was willing to extend an olive branch then I would also.

"I quite agree."

At that moment Draco reached the table and I took my seat as he greeted his parents and visa versa. They took their seats also and we struck up some harmless conversation, asking about school and work etc. Eventually Narcissa took the bull by the horns and started the conversation we were all here for.

"I understand that you changed your last name back recently, Hermione?"

"Yes I did. I found out from my birth certificate that I was in fact adopted and felt it only right to change my name back to what it was originally."

"Your mother was my friend you know. You look so much like her, it's quite astonishing." Her eyes seemed to have filled a little bit.

"Draco told me."

"Did he also tell you that we are your Godparents?" This was it.

"He did tell me. I just want to say that, in light of everything, if you do not wish to acknowledge the bond I would not hold it against you."

I wanted to give them the out now. If they had been rude I would have let them stew a little longer but they had evidently come here with the intention of being nice and I didn't want to cause them any grief. Narcissa looked shocked.

"Whatever do you mean? Of course we wish to acknowledge that we're your Godparents. We searched for you for so long. I don't think you could understand just how happy and relieved we were to find out that you were alive and well." She looked down, ashamed. " If anyone has a right to ignore the bond it would be you. You can't imagine how sorry Lucius and I are for the way we treated you in the past. You must understand that both of us were raised with strict values that we find rather hard to ignore." Her eyes were pleading with me to understand.

"I understand why you treated me badly even if I don't believe in it. I'm also grateful that you accept me. I was so nervous before coming here today." I wanted all the cards out on the table. Draco decided to interject at this moment.

"Mother, Father, Hermione has decided that she doesn't wish to return to the home of her adoptive parents for Christmas. It might be nice for her to come and stay with us over the holiday so you could have a chance to get to know her." Narcissa looked ready to burst.

"Of course she should stay with us. Even if you hadn't said anything I would've probably invited her anyway. Oh it would be lovely to have you dear!" Lucius nodded his agreement before speaking.

"I assume Draco has told you of your other heritage, the Veela part?" I nodded.

"Yes," everything had gone well so far. "We actually have something to tell you about that." I looked over at Draco waiting for his agreement as it was his news to tell to. He took his queue.

"You see Father, due to certain circumstances our mating genes kicked in early and well, Hermione and I are mates."

There was a shocked silence from the elder Malfoys. Then Narcissa stood from the table and walked towards my seat before gathering me into a hug and whispering in my ear.

"Welcome to the family, dear." She released me and went back to her seat smiling. I looked towards Lucius to see his reaction. He was nodding to Draco with a smug expression on his face. He was obviously not offended by this turn of events.

I couldn't quite believe just how well things were going. The rest of the afternoon passed by pleasantly as the Malfoys and I got better acquainted. It was hard for me to connect the current Lucius to the one that I had met in the Department of Mysteries, so I didn't try to. I preferred this Lucius anyway.

It was quite late when Draco and I finally left the Three Broomsticks and we had to hurry to get a carriage back to the school as there were few left. Draco was happy that I was going to stay with them over Christmas and so was I. I know if things had gone badly Draco would have stayed at Hogwarts with me over Christmas but I would have felt incredibly bad for keeping him from his family who he so obviously loved.

We parted ways in the Entrance Hall. Draco left to the Dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room and I headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Everything had gone splendidly and I was happy. I didn't stay long in Gryffindor Common Room, few people were talking to me since I started seeing the 'Slytherin Prince' most of them I didn't really care about but it did hurt that Harry and Ron weren't talking to me.

AN: Thank you for reading. Please review!


End file.
